1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor control device arranged to control a plurality of outboard motors, and a marine vessel including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An outboard motor is a propulsion device for a marine vessel, and generally includes a motor and a propeller to be driven by the motor. The outboard motor is attached to the stern so as to be turnable in the left-right direction. To control the turning angle of the outboard motor, the marine vessel is equipped with a turning mechanism. The turning mechanism turns the outboard motor according to an operation of a steering handle performed by a steering operator. In a case of a multiple-outboard motor arrangement in which a plurality of outboard motors are attached to the stern, the turning mechanism turns the plurality of outboard motors synchronously.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0068438 A1 discloses an arrangement in which a steering angle of a steering handle is detected by a steering angle sensor, and according to the detection result, two outboard motors are turned. US 2007/0068438 A1 discloses a control for performing a marine vessel turning operation based only on an output difference between the outboard motors and fixing a turning angle of the outboard motors when the steering device is malfunctioning.